


Justiça Para Mazaki Anzu

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Drama, Feminist Themes, Friendship, One Shot, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Durante toda a sua vida Anzu fora vista com uma "líder de torcida" que era histérica e falava alto demais, entretanto seus amigos sempre souberam que ela era bem mais do que isso. E, principalmente, ELA sabia que era mais do que isso.





	Justiça Para Mazaki Anzu

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Ela estava _indo,_ estava mesmo _indo_ para Nova Iorque! Anzu mal conseguia segurar a alegria que crescia dentro de seu peito e aparecia brilhante em seus olhos azuis.

Ela trabalhou tanto por isso, esperou tanto por esse momento, era um sonho tornando-se realidade. Anzu nem se importava mais com as marcas em seu antebraço — ela se beliscara muitas vezes para ter certeza de que estava acordada, especialmente agora quando seu voo iria partir em alguns minutos e a coisa seria definitivamente _real._

Anzu sentiria falta de Domino e sentiria ainda mais falta dos quatro rostos que agora a olhavam ora com tristeza, ora com orgulho. Obviamente o primeiro a chorar foi Jounouchi, ele andava bastante sensível com tudo isso desde o dia em que os ensaios para a formatura começaram.

— Oh, Jounouchi-kun — disse Yugi —, não fique assim.

— Não faz nem uma semana que… nos formamos — Jounouchi começou a dizer entre soluços — e Anzu já está indo… embora.

— Você sabe que esse sempre foi o meu sonho, Jounouchi, isto é, desde aquela vez em que você e Yugi descobriram sobre o meu emprego no Burger World.

Anzu lembrava-se daquele dia como se tivesse sido ontem, como poderia esquecer, não é mesmo? Fora exatamente no mesmo dia em que ela se apaixonara pelo _outro_ Yugi, quem a salvou daquele fugitivo da prisão maluco. Parte dela gostaria que Atem estivesse ali, que ele tivesse decidido ficar, mas a outra parte tinha consciência de aquele era um desejo egoísta.

Assim como ela, Atem precisava seguir seu caminho, ir para o lugar ao qual pertencia — as coisas entre eles nunca teriam dado certo de qualquer jeito.

— Eu me lembro desse dia — riu Yugi —, Jounouchi-kun pensou que você era…

As bochechas do garoto de olhos violeta ficaram repentinamente vermelhas.

— Deixa pra lá.

E ela tinha outra escolha naquele momento? Estava quase na hora do embarque, descobriria mais tarde o que Jounouchi havia pensado dela _naquela época,_ mas vindo dele — e considerando o tempo — não poderia ser algo bom.

Jounouchi era um de seus melhores amigos, ela o amava, mas nem sempre foi assim. Ele e Honda maltratavam Yugi antigamente e Anzu sempre entrava no meio para defender o garoto. Sendo uma menina, Anzu sempre foi desacreditada por Jounouchi e seus pensamentos pra lá de sexistas que por diversas vezes a resumiam a alguém histérica que falava bobagens desnecessárias em um tom alto demais da conta.

Era engraçado o modo como as coisas mudaram e Anzu estava plenamente feliz por Jounouchi ter evoluído tanto, não é a toa que ele agora chorava por sua partida.

— Nós iremos nos falar por telefone, Jounouchi, não é como se eu fosse desaparecer e esquecer de vocês! — exclamou ela consolando o loiro que agora enxugava suas lágrimas. — Acho que você é mais sentimental do que qualquer garota.

Jounouchi era praticamente uma ironia ambulante.

— E quando eu me apresentar pela primeira vez na Broadway quero vocês todos lá! — Anzu continuou. — Até mesmo Shizuka!

— E você vai pagar nossas passagens? — Pelo jeito Jounouchi já estava bem melhor. — Estou desempregado no momento.

— Tenho certeza de que irá encontrar algo, certo? — Acreditar em seus amigos era algo que Anzu jamais poderia deixar de fazer, o encorajamento era parte dela assim como a extrema valorização que ela tinha pela amizade.

Mai costumava achá-la boba por isso, mas Anzu nunca se importou e ainda conseguiu trazer a outra para o seu lado. Anzu também gostaria de ver Mai uma última vez, não fazia ideia de onde ela poderia estar, mas imaginava que ela também estivesse seguindo seu caminho.

É isso, todos eles estavam se tornando adultos e não havia como voltar atrás. A princípio parecia assustador cair de cabeça numa vida nova — _parecia_ não, _era_ assustador, no entanto não havia como e nem porque abraçar o comodismo só por medo.

— Eu irei garantir que ele encontre algo, não se preocupe — falou Honda passando o braço por cima do ombro de Jounouchi, a irmandade dos dois sempre fora maior que tudo e Anzu esperava que continuasse assim, ficaria mais tranquila sabendo que um não sairia do lado do outro.

Afinal, Honda viera de brinde junto com Jounouchi para a turma e, por mais que fosse estabanado, tinha um grande coração.

— Anzu, eu gostaria que ficasse com isso. — Bakura, que parecia estar ensaiando sua fala desde que eles haviam chegado no aeroporto, estendeu a mão para a garota mostrando uma pequena caixa. — Eu fiz isso quando você disse que iria para Nova Iorque, espero que goste.

Dentro da caixa havia uma pequena boneca com os trejeitos de Anzu vestida de bailarina, era como todos os outros bonecos para jogos de RPG que Bakura fazia, entretanto naquela figura em especial havia uma certa delicadeza e Anzu sentiu vontade de chorar por conta disso.

— Bakura-kun, é linda, eu adorei, nem sei como agradecer!

— É um presente, não precisa agradecer — disse o garoto com a doçura que só ele tinha.

Bakura passara por tantas coisas horríveis e ainda assim continuava sendo uma das pessoas mais amorosas do mundo, Anzu o admirava e desejava com todo o seu coração que ele conseguisse tudo o que queria, Ryou não merecia menos do que isso.

_— Voo 131 para Nova Iorque…_

É isso, ela estava mesmo _indo._

— Bem, acho que essa é a minha deixa, Yugi… — Anzu inclinou-se um pouco para abraçar o jovem que, incrivelmente, havia crescido um pouco nesses últimos tempos. — Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta!

Yugi era seu amigo de infância, ela sempre o protegera e ele sempre esteve ao seu lado. Anzu gostaria de ter se apaixonado por ele ao invés do _outro._ Bem, quem sabe um dia, quando eles se encontrassem de novo…

De qualquer maneira Anzu o amava, Yugi era a pessoa mais especial presente em sua vida e ela não tinha medo nenhum de admitir isso.

— Estou orgulhoso de você — disse ele e a jovem deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto antes de desfazer o abraço. — Você merece o mundo, Anzu.

Era tão importante para ela que seus amigos acreditassem em seu potencial, por diversas vezes ela tivera dificuldade em fazer isso. Era até engraçado, a líder de torcida dos outros tinha problemas em torcer para si mesma. Entretanto Anzu entendia agora, lembrando de todas as vezes em que dera a volta por cima, ainda que os obstáculos parecessem-lhe impossíveis de serem atravessados. 

— Obrigada, Yugi.

Bakura então a abraçou com ternura, Honda com respeito e Jounouchi com uma emoção indescritível.

Dentro do avião ela guardou o sentimento de cada um com carinho e, o mais importante, guardou também a esperança que tinha em seus sonhos, em sua capacidade — _a esperança que tinha em si mesma._


End file.
